1. Field
This disclosure relates to a flashlight.
2. General Background
Many flashlight configurations are known. Additionally, different flashlight configurations are known which are non-rechargeable and also rechargeable.
The various known flashlights are often not as simple and inexpensive to manufacture as desirable, while at the same time having effective characteristics of longevity and ability to work in different conditions.
Contemporary flashlights with non power regulated electrical circuits grow dimmer as the battery voltage depletes. Lithium ion batteries tend to maintain their voltage, especially when combined with a regulated power circuit, up to a point where they rapidly decline in voltage and cease to function with very little warning. This can be a problem is usage and in the field.
The disclosure is directed to providing a flashlight which minimizes the disadvantages of known flashlights.